Recently, it has been required to mount an information and communication technology (ICT) devices, such as, for example, a server and a storage, at a high density in a data center. On the other hand, with the high integration of semiconductors, such as, for example, processors mounted in the ICT devices, the heating value of the ICT devices is increasing.
When the ICT devices, of which the heating value is large, are mounted at a high density, the temperature of the ICT devices may exceed the allowable upper limit temperature, thereby causing malfunction or failure. Therefore, there is a demand for a cooling method that is capable of sufficiently cooling the ICT devices, of which the heating value is large, even if the ICT devices are mounted at a high density.
As one of the cooling methods, it has been proposed to cool an electronic component, of which the heating value is large, by immersing the electronic component in a cooling liquid.
When electronic devices, of which the heating value is large, are mounted at a high density, a large amount of electric power is required in order to sufficiently cool the electronic devices.
The followings are reference documents.    [Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 04-170097 and    [Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-033719.